falloutfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Raniero R
---- I'm just curious, what is it you're doing with all the articles anyways?--OvaltinePatrol (talk) 06:57, April 14, 2014 (UTC) Western Block Can I get a quickly summary about why it was deleted? I was making updates to it, and it hadn't been a stub for that long. Walrus king (talk) 05:52, April 25, 2014 (UTC) Yeah, I honestly don't remember why I deleted it, I think I just say the stub and just deleted it out of spite. Sorry 'bout that man I'm seriously going to look at my deletion log. Anyway I restored the page, fixed up some coding and spelling. Go ahead and edit it up. Nǝro Thanks Walrus king (talk) 06:03, April 25, 2014 (UTC) The Warhounds hello Raniero, I'm CaptainCain one of the newer members of this wiki. Anyway up to this point I've dealt mostly with OP but due to his absents I come to you for this group: the Warhounds. They were started by the joining of the three tribes two of the groups are survivors from the legion and White Legs) the Frog Feet, tar walkers and Hangdogs they are led by a former mormon missionary named Kurtz, after an old war movie he saw. anyway yhey go about attacking and raiding the area around the great salt lake, mostly going after the White Legs and Legion, along with the 80s and anyone else who gives them problems. They are based in moab utah and get arms shipments from the NCR and Californians, they are incredibly brutal known for killing women, children the elderly and such but they do it all in the name of a holy crusade declared by their leader kurtz against the Legion and White Legs, and in the case of the Tar Walkers, Hangdogs and Mormons in the group for revenge for their slaughtered families. They protect any mormon settlements they find in the wastes and activley trade with the town of Jericho, where they get fresh water from Sherriff O'Connor. they are allied with the NCR, and Dead Horses and basically anyone else who will willingly attack the Legion and their allies. Waddya think? CaptainCain (talk) 16:07, May 22, 2014 (UTC) I'm kinda just the janitor here at TranLane so I can't really approve anything. I also, if I had a say in things, wouldn't allow it because it seems as though two canon factions have been disbanded in what you've described ("survivors from the legion and White Legs"). This might not be the case but that is what I took away from your excerpt. Also, allying with the NCR? A raiding party being allied? Nope. You have a better chance with OP, despite the time constraints. # ''Nero'' CaptainCain/invitation Hey Nero two things, spock left our RP on the fallout roleplaying wiki and were looking for a third person and if you want go to my page Freedom of the Sea Society and create your own sailor in the Notable sailors section. Just letting you know. CaptainCain (talk) 10:19, June 11, 2014 (UTC) Signature Boxes How does one make the signature boxes that certain authors have, they really seem like something I'd like to use. Me being rather territorial. If you know what are the dimensions you recommend or is it a template? let le know. CaptainCain (talk) 03:00, June 20, 2014 (UTC) Don't worry about signatures these days, they are pretty obsolete with the message walls other wikia use. If you want one, you will probably have to code it yourself or use someone else's from their sandbox. Porting May I port an article from the Fallout Fanfiction Wiki, its called New Bethlehem if you want to quickly read it. Its basically a settlement of Mormons within the Mojave an I figure it would fit in with my other articles pretty well. CaptainCain (talk) 11:47, June 20, 2014 (UTC) I'm going to be brutally honest, no. On the account of three aspects. 1 being the assumption over the Second Hoover Dam; with the NCR victory being the accounted timeline. 2 being the use of a canon location from an actual game. 3 being the total ludicrous idea of Morman settles traveling miles to settle in a destroyed town. I suggest reshaping the article in a new way. No NCR maybe? Maybe in a different state like New Caanan? Well, that's my ten cents in this matter, sorry but its just very improbable and canon conflicting at the moment. Lobotomites.--OvaltinePatrol (talk) 15:24, June 20, 2014 (UTC) Picture shrinking I see you doing it to T's pages please DON'T TOUCH MY PICTURES on other pages, i have them at the size I like thank you. CaptainCain (talk) 15:48, July 7, 2014 (UTC) I wasn't going to have a conversation by way of edit comments. It was a picture someone uploaded for another article which was deleted. I used to have a cow about the unused images on the wiki, so I would just start slapping them on articles that fit as best I could. Of course, since I deleted the two "Miscellaneous," articles I added quite a few images to that tab. I couldn't well harp on about something I was contributing to.--OvaltinePatrol (talk) 14:52, September 3, 2014 (UTC)